


Like a ghost.

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: It's the first morning on the plantation after the reunion and Thomas Hamilton is awoken by a sound.





	Like a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more fluff!
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with the other one (First Morning) I wrote with the same premises.
> 
> It has nothing in common with it. Except they're in the same place... And they're the same characters... Waking up next to each other... the first morning after the reunion... See? NOTHING! ;) 
> 
> Also almost, sort of, a songfic. If you squint.

* * *

* * *

 

Thomas awoke to an unfamiliar sound.

There was a warm body next to him and even though it had been _so_ long, he knew that scent. _James_. He smelled of the sea and sweat and something else, but underneath it all, he could still pick out the smell of _James_. He smiled, feeling his heart growing bigger with every beat. He still couldn't believe it.

Suddenly there was that sound again. Thomas slowly opened his eyes, still tired, but awake nonetheless. It came from his right side and he turned to face James. James was on his back, his eyes closed and his lips were tightly pressed together. Maybe he was dreaming something? Thomas inched closer but when he moved, James made that sound again and his lips pressed even tighter. It almost sounded like a sob but not quite that either. Maybe it was a nightmare?

"James?" He whispered quietly in case he was sleeping. he didn't want to wake him if he was. James bit his lower lip as if he tried to stay silent. "James?" He asked louder. "What is it?"

"I hear your voice." James said before he swallowed thickly. God, his voice was so raw, like he had been crying or screaming.

"That's good, because I just spoke." Thomas rose to his elbow and frowned down on his love. "James, what's wrong?"

"I've spoken to you so many times." James' voice trembled slightly.

"You have?"

"When I was in my darkest moments, when I was alone, I spoke to you. I missed you so much." Thomas felt happy and sad at the same time hearing that.

"I missed you too."

"I talked about everything. I could feel you like you were there listening, like a ghost. I could almost feel your touch. Your scent lingered, I could almost hear your voice. It felt so real. But when I opened my eyes, you were gone." James made that sound again and Thomas recognized it. It was grief. James was still grieving him even though he was right next to him.

"I'm so sorry, James. I wish I could have been there with you." Thomas own throat started to feel a little thick too. "James, please look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Wh- what if I open my eyes and you're not there?" James finished the sentence with a pained sound. Thomas couldn't reply over his own emotions this time.

Instead, he reached out and touched James' cheek so he could feel Thomas was _really there_. He leaned down and pressed his lips to James forehead. He took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, before pulling back from the kiss. James eyes moved under his eyelids and before he could open them, Thomas gently kissed them too before moving his mouth to James' soft lips. James kissed him back, hesitant at first. Then his hands cupped Thomas' face and the kiss deepened. They pulled apart mere inches and James finally opened his beautiful green eyes. His long, beautiful lashes were wet. Thomas smiled softly though his heart ached like hell.

"Are you really here?" James whispered.

"I'm really here James."

James kissed him before he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. Thomas hugged him back and kissed the side of his face. Even if it was hot in their room, James' nose still felt a bit cold when it pressed into his neck.

"Don't leave me again. I couldn't bear it." James said and Thomas hugged him even tighter at those words.

"I won't." He promised before he pulled back and cupped James' face in his hands. He held his face for a moment, making sure James looked into his eyes.

"Do you promise? James asked him. 

"My love... Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

 

The End


End file.
